Miraculous Christmas One-Shots
by Conspiraty
Summary: It's December, and what better way to celebrate Christmas with snow, hot chocolate, mistletoe kisses, eggnog, presents, and more! Read as the characters have some holly Christmas adventures! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: Hai! So today is the start of the Christmas One-Shots! And Christmas is my favorite holiday, so this will be WAY easier than the Halloween ones xD For this one, you can request songs OR words, seeing that there's lots of Christmas-oriented words or songs xD You can request any word or song you want that deals with Christmas. And yes, there's going to be lots of fluff! There'll also be some ones that'll make you cry…but that's expected from me xD_

 _Onto the responses! :D_

 _~Responses to HTCG~_

 _Rose Tiger: I had to. XD Don't worry, it will be continued in the next chapter :P_

 _: Reminds me of how I feel about my grandma. xD Aw, thank you! 030 Nobody likes a cliffhanger, including me. xD But, I'm a sucker for them ;D And thank you! I love you! I also love this story :D_

 _UnicornSecrets: I just did :D_

 _Adrien: Yes…I do._

 _Penguin: ~smacks his arm~ About time you admitted it!_

 _Adrien: Abuse…why. .-._

 _Penguin: AND I AGREE. YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE A SCENE._

 _Adrien: BUT. YOU. WROTE. IT._

 _Penguin: True, true. But only to add drama! And yeah Nathanael, wipe it off your face! That doesn't mean you still have a chance with Nathanael!_

 _Nathanael: ~munches on fries~ Whut?_

 _Penguin: Dude…SHARE._

 _Tom: Thank you, UnicornSecrets. The role of a father can ever be diminished, even during your daughter's wedding…or non-wedding…_

 _Marinette: Well, what happens next is-_

 _Penguin: ~covers her mouth~ YOU CAN'T SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU'RE UNDERNEATH A CONTRACT._

 _Marinette: Fine…_

 _Penguin: Thank you! I will! :D I think I broke mostly everyone's…and I purposely ended it there. xD Well, I can't tell you. And thank you! I'm glad you were pleased! O3O I love you!_

 _So since I know that someone will request this song…I'm just going to get it out of the way since I hate Mariah Carey._

 _Enjoy the first Christmas One-Shot! :P P.S: This was requested by pinksakura271!_

 **Song: All I Want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey**

* * *

Beautiful pure white snow covered the streets of Paris on this December night. Chat was wearing his outfit as usual, but he also wore a Santa hat that had slits for his cat ears and he had a red ribbon tied around his bell.

Christmas was one of Chat's favorite holidays. Playing in the snow, giving gifts, receiving gifts, the cocoa, THE EGGNOG, mistletoe, sledding…

The potential thought of catching Ladybug underneath the mistletoe and stealing a sweet mistletoe kiss from her beautiful pink lips…

Anyways, his happiness kept him from the fact that his father hated Christmas. He didn't understand the purpose of Christmas, the same way that he didn't understand other holidays as usual. But no mind to that. Nothing could ruin the mood for Chat.

He hummed Jingle Bells happily as he twirled his baton, surveying Paris underneath the falling snow. "Hmm, doesn't seem to be any criminal activity tonight. Maybe I'll just call it a night and go home. The hot chocolate and warm fireplace is calling my name."

Chat walked to the end of the rooftop and whistled. He was about to jump to the next building when he saw Marinette's lights were still on upstairs. Chat tilted his head, and pondered why was he looking at the bakery. He felt like something important had to do with Mari, but what was it.

It wasn't for free snacks from the bakery…

It wasn't for the soothing back rubs she gave him whenever his muscles ached from battling akumas…

OH.

NOW he remembered.

He had a gift for Marinette, and he needed to give it to her as soon as possible. Chat cursed underneath his breath and jumped to Marinette's trap door. He stood up and held a fist over her door, ready to knock.

"Wait, I can't just knock and say that I'm here to give her a gift. She'll think I'm weird…maybe I could say I'm just visiting to make sure she's okay? That might work…" The door then opened abruptly and Chat screeched a little bit, pushing away a bit. "Chat? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, tilting her head.

"I um…um…were making sure you were okay? Yeah, I was making sure you were okay! Are you…okay?" Chat responded nervously.

Marinette giggled a little bit. "I'm fine, kitty. Why don't you come in? I have some hot chocolate that my mom made, and it'd be wonderful to share it with someone." Chat gulped and nodded slowly. "Okay, sure, I'd love some hot chocolate."

Chat followed Marinette down the steps and she poured some hot chocolate into a mug, passing it to him. Marinette was wearing black leggings and a big red sweater that had a Christmas tree on it and it said, "Merry Christmas!" Her hair was in a messy bun and she was also barefoot.

 _Oh my god, she looks so cute in that outfit…_ Chat thought to himself. Chat was about to take a sip when Marinette said, "Wait! You need some marshmallows!" Chat grinned at her flirtatiously.

"Pawesome, my purrincess. You remembered that I liked marshmeowllows. I feel touched." Marinette rolled her eyes at the puns. Marinette plopped 3 marshmallows into his cup and he took a sip, sighing happily. "Give my compliments to your mom, this is clawesome!"

Marinette looked at him and said, "You know what I want for Christmas?"

"What's that, my princess?" Chat teased. "For you to stop making so many cat puns!" Marinette giggled. Chat gasped fakely. "I'm hurt, princess. My puns are the best gift to go to anyone! And that's not what you're getting for Christmas, you'll be getting something way better."

Marinette put her cup down and crossed her arms teasingly. "And what's that, kitty?"

Chat smirked and said, "Well, you have to close your eyes to find out." Marinette tilted his head and Chat said, "Just close them."

"Alright kitty…but this'd better not be a prank again." Marinette slowly closed her eyes and stood straight. "Can you see?" Chat asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Marinette giggled. "I said I wouldn't peek!" she responded.

"Okay, just making sure!" Chat said. Chat pulled out a small box out of his pocket and he placed it on the floor. He opened the small box and he pushed a button, making the item grow bigger. He stood up and said, "You can look now."

Marinette opened his eyes and gasped loudly when she saw the gift. On the floor was a brand new and advanced sewing machine that she'd been wanting for MONTHS. It had a red bow on the side and tears welled up in her eyes.

Chat looked at her nervously. "Um, if you don't like it, I can return it and I can get you something else if you want-" Marinette ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't! It's perfect, just perfect! Thank you, Chat Noir! You didn't have to do that!"

Chat gasped and slowly hugged her back. _She feels so warm…_ Chat thought to himself. "Oh! I forgot about your gift! Wait right here!" Marinette shouted, running to her bed and getting on the ground, searching for Chat's gift underneath the bed. Chat looked at her and she pulled out a small box and ran up to him.

"I know it isn't much…but I hope you like it." Marinette replied, blushing a bit, twiddling her fingers. Chat tilted his head as she gave him the box. He pulled on the ribbon and opened the small box. Chat's mouth went wide open as he saw the present.

He held up the ribbon with two fingers and exclaimed, "You got me a new bell?!"

Marinette nodded shyly. "I made it…do you like it?"

"I love it Marinette." Chat smiled brightly. Marinette looked up at him with sparkling eyes, clasping her hands. "You do?" Marinette asked. Chat chuckled and nodded. He put the box in his pocket and he put his present in the pocket of his outfit. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I actually have another gift for you."

Marinette gasped at him. "What is it?" Chat looked up and saw a piece of mistletoe hanging from Marinette's ceiling. Marinette looked at what he saw looking at and she looked back down, blushing madly. "Um, um…that wasn't…"

Chat slowly tilted her head up with his finger and leaned closer to her. "Merry Christmas, Marinette…" he whispered before connecting his lips with hers. "MMM!" Marinette mumbled in surprise. She froze in place, and then slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Chat wrapped one arm around Marinette's waist and slowly brought a hand to Marinette's hair, playing with it. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. They kissed for about a minute before Chat slowly pulled his lips away, smiling.

"Well, did you enjoy your 2nd surprise gift?" Chat teased. Marinette looked at him and stuttered. "U-um, I-I, h-huh." Chat laughed and hugged his princess tighter. "Oh Mari, you're so cute when you're flustered…" Marinette blushed and hugged him back tight.

* * *

 _Penguin: And so, we end the first Christmas chapter with a mistletoe kiss c; Oh la la. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one! Bai lovelies!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Penguin: Hi guys! So here's the 2_ _nd_ _chapter to the lovely Christmas One-Shot series! The idea was given to me by Pinksakura271, so all of the credit goes to her. Oh and also, I forgot to put this in the 1_ _st_ _chapter, but one day, I was thinking, "Hm. What can I give my fans/readers/chibis for a Christmas present…besides my stories?" and then it just came to me. So in every chapter, I'm going to leave a reason why I love you guys :D You guys always give my stories love, so this time, it's time for me to return the favor c: Think of it as a special Christmas present :D And since I forgot to do it in the first chapter, I'm giving two reasons._

 _Number 1: I love my fans/readers/chibis because no matter what story I post, whether it's the shittest or the best, you guys always love them. To me, this is important because sometimes, when I type, I think it's crap xD But then when I post it, you guys are always quick to say you love it or that's the best, no matter what I think. And who can ask for better fans/readers/chibis than that? Cx_

 _Number 2: I love you guys because you always give me happiness and encouragement, even when I'm having a bad day. I have had so many bad days later, but when I see your soothing and comforting words, I know that in the end, it doesn't matter what happened at school or at home. You guys will always be here to give me some love cx_

 _Okay, there's 2 reasons. Now onward to the chapters! Oh and also, WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG CHRISTMAS SPECIAL COMING OUT SOON?! AHHHHHHHHH!_

 **Song: Carol of the Bells (Idk the original artist.)**

* * *

The snow was falling early Christmas morning. Adrien was sleeping in his bed, snoring loudly. Since he couldn't spend his Christmas without his mother, what's the point of anything else?

Plagg shot up from Adrien's desk, sighing happily. He was in a good mood (for once) because today was his favorite holiday.

Who wouldn't pass up the chance for gifts of CAMEMBERT? Sure, it wasn't as good as gouda or cheddar, but CAMEMBERT is the best kind of cheese. At least it was to Plagg…

Plagg smirked and went over to Adrien. He landed in his hair and started to scratch his head annoyingly. "Adrien, it's Christmas, wake. Up!" Plagg whisper yelled at him. Plagg then smacked his head in annoyance. "Adrien!"

"Hm?" Adrien snored out, lifting his head up slowly. "What time is it?" Adrien yawned loudly. "It's 7:00 AM! Meaning CHRISTMAS TIME!" Plagg shouted happily. Adrien shot his head up and glared at him. "You mean…IT'S 7 IN THE MORNING?!" Adrien screeched out.

"Um…yes?" Plagg asked uncertainly. Adrien pulled his covers off and growled. "Come here you, I'll show you some payback for doing that!"

"Wait, what did I do?!" Plagg shouted in worry as Adrien chased him around his room.

* * *

"I thought humans enjoyed this holiday…" Plagg said tearfully. Adrien looked at him. "I do enjoy it…it's just…the first Christmas without my mother…" Adrien muttered. Plagg's eyes widened. "Well…maybe this will cheer you up!" Plagg shouted, zipping to the mini tree in Adrien's room.

Adrien didn't want the mini tree in his room…but it was his mother's favorite tree, so he wanted to have it for himself.

Plagg came from the tree and held a piece of camembert in his hands. "Kid, have a meow-nificant Christmas fur all your cattastic effort." Adrien softly gasped at Plagg. Even though he hated camembert…he never expected… "Oh Plagg…" Adrien sniffled.

Plagg started sniffling too and Adrien looked at him. "Plagg, are you crying?" Plagg shook his head frantically. "I'm not crying…it's…the eggnog! Yeah, stupid eggnog!" Adrien chuckled tearfully and hugged Plagg on his shoulder.

Plagg grumbled and hugged Adrien back. "Alright, alright! Enough with the mushy stuff! I want my presents!" Adrien chuckled as Plagg floated in the air. "It's under my bed." Plagg threw Adrien his gift and went under the bed.

Adrien ate the cheese and Plagg girlished screamed happily and pulled out the big bag.

"IT'S A BIG BAG OF CAMEMBERT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THAT?!"

"…Just a lucky guess." Adrien muttered. He watched Plagg happily gobble down his cheese with a smile.

* * *

 _Penguin: And there you go! The 2_ _nd_ _chapter to the One-Shots! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you at the next one :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Penguin: Hullo chibis! Here I am, after a couple of days of posting xD So let's get to the reviews!_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Babycailly42: No c: And thank you!_

 _Mrow w: I've never seen that, so no. xD Sorry x'D My ending is nothing like that._

 _Guest: Thank you! And I love you!_

 _~Response to MCOS~_

 _Mayuralover: Aw, thank you! .3._

 _~Responses to Trust Me, Marinette~_

 _Miraculousdame: Well…I can't answer that without giving it away xD But in that story, no I wasn't going to let her get raped. xD And thank you! I love you!_

 _Jokermask18: I thought it was more…heartwarming than sad. But thank you!_

 _Pinksakura271: Oooooo, burn._

 _Chloe: ~crosses her arms and glares~_

 _Penguin: Thank you. Lmao xD Well I mean, Chloe is a backstabber, so I'm not surprised. Nope, she never would. And that's true Sakura x'D_

 _SweetWolfXD: Thank you! Nathanael has forgotten about it, so that's why he still likes her. And you're welcome!_

 _UnicornSecrets: ~slides a box of tissues~ Thank you x'D And I love you too!_

 _Mayuralover: We do, for real. So much drama happens in my school and mostly girls who cause it._

 _So, here's another reason why I love my chibis/fans/readers (And whenever I post these one-shots, I'm going to leave a reason xD): No matter how weird I can be, you guys just embrace my weirdness xD You don't judge me for who I am, and you guys just let me be who I am, which is very important to me because some people at school judge me for being weird xD So thank you for always letting me express who I am._

 _So, since the next person who requested a one-shot was UnicornSecrets, all credits to goes to her for giving me this idea and I hope you like it. And also, since some of you guys want sequels to my one-shots, I want to know which one do you want to see a sequel for. Anything but Late Night Snacks is fair game. Seriously…don't request Late Night Snacks, because I've already said no part 4 for that…_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

 **Words: Adrienette Mistletoe Kiss (FYI, I got this scene from The Santa Clause 2, so that's where it's from. All credit goes to the movie.)**

* * *

Marinette and Alya were in charge of the office Christmas party this year. And let's just say…

It was the most boring Christmas party ever. Everyone was standing, looking around in boredom. Alya looked around nervously. "Marinette, we HAVE to do something about this!" She whispered frantically.

Marinette looked at Alya with a nervous smile. "Um, I'm sure we can save it somehow…" Alya groaned in disappointment and went to go check on the refreshments. Marinette crossed her arms and sighed. She was wearing silver drop earrings and a silver necklace. She had her hair in a high bun and she was wearing a black dress that went halfway to her thighs. She wore red shimmery heels as well.

Adrien appeared behind her and said, "Boo!" Marinette jumped up and turned to look at him. "Not funny, Adrien." Adrien snickered and looked at the community center. Marinette and Alya had spent 3 days to decorate the place for their party. It was covered in fake snow, tinsel, Christmas trees, snowmen, and candy canes. It was gorgeous.

The only thing that they failed to do was how to keep them entertained. Adrien turned back to Marinette. "You know Mari, I think I know what's missing from this party."

Marinette turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"You see how none of them have a sparkle in their eyes? You need nostalgia. They need that felling of when they open presents and they see that they got what they wanted. That Christmas spirit is hiding in them somewhere; you just need to know how to bring it to life."

"And where can I get that now?" Marinette asked. Adrien patted her shoulder and smiled. "Just leave it to me." Adrien walked off and Marinette looked at him leaving, wondering what he was up to.

* * *

It had been an hour since Adrien left. Marinette was starting to get worried. Marinette checked her watch again and sighed. People were starting to leave, for god's sake. People grumbled as they walked out. "Adrien, where are you?!" Marinette whispered.

"Hey guys, where are you going? The fun's in there!" A voice yelled. Marinette turned to the doors and saw Adrien holding a big red bag and wearing a Santa hat. People murmured in confusion as they shuffled back inside. Adrien dropped the bag in the middle of the room and people started to look inside it. People gasped and frantically opened boxes.

"Oh my god, it's a Barbie microwave oven! I always wanted one of these…but I had never gotten one." Rose breathed out.

"Oh my gosh, Connect Four! This was everything when I was a kid." Max replied.

People shouted excitedly as they looked into the boxes and their memories all flooded back to when they were kids. Alya turned on some Christmas music and people cheered excitedly as they started playing some board games.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, Adrien came up to Marinette with a wrapped box. "Marinette, you don't want to play?" He asked.

"I just can't figure it out." Marinette responded. "It's just tic-tac-toe and some beanbags." Adrien chuckled. "No I mean, the Secret Santa thing. Someone tracked down and bought all of these wonderful toys."

"Well someone probably knows his way around E-Bay." Adrien smiled. "No, it was you. I know it was you. I can't figure out how did you do it. How did you do it?" Marinette questioned. "Maybe sometimes, you don't need to know all of the answers." Adrien replied. "Speaking of which…"

Adrien gave Marinette the wrapped box and she looked at him curiously. "Even the cute ones need a Christmas." Adrien winked. Marinette blushed and she slowly opened the gift. "Open it, come on, rip it open." Adrien said.

"Come on, we're not gonna save the paper!" he said and Marinette started to rip the paper. Marinette got all of the paper off and saw a baby doll box. She looked up at him and then looked back down at the box. She slowly pulled off the cover and slowly lifted the doll out of the box. She sighed and looked at him. "It's a baby doll."

Adrien nodded and looked up at him, then looked at the rest of the people. Marinette looked at him and then grabbed his wrist, pulling him outside of the party room. "Come here."

* * *

The two ended up standing in the hallway and Marinette asked, "Did you call the office?"

Adrien said, "No."

"Did they call you?"

"That's not how it works." Adrien chuckled. "Did you investigate us?"

"Oh I didn't do that, I wouldn't do that, no."

"Did you- I told you about Baby Doll an hour ago, and- and then- did you send someone to-No?"

"No." Adrien responded. Marinette held onto the box as she looked at him. They were standing by the door that leads to the outside of the building. "Well I don't know- I don't know how you did it. It's like some kind of magic." Marinette chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorta like some sort of magic." Adrien replied. "And um- and um, pretty much the last day I have."

"What?" Marinette whispered. "What about-what about- You know what, you know what, I don't wanna know." Marinette chuckled. "What you did in there tonight was incredible, it was wonderful." Marinette praised, looking up at him. "Thank you." Marinette pecked him on the lips and she pulled back, Adrien in shock.

Marinette paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Was that okay?" Adrien looked at her. "Yeah. I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach…like…I um…I'm not…real good at this." Adrien chuckled nervously.

Marinette slowly got closer, about to kiss him when she heard something. She looked up and saw a mistletoe appear, glistening on the doorway, and gasping. "Where did that come from?" Marinette questioned. "I don't know." Adrien responded. Marinette looked at him and then he leaned in for a kiss, Marinette clutching onto the box and kissing him back.

* * *

 _Penguin: And on that sweet note, that is the end of Chapter 3. I will see you all next time! xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Penguin: Hullo chibis! So when I looked at the calendar, I realized that there's still one more week before January XDD And HCTG is supposed to be updated next week. So, for that story, I'm going to skip next week, update 2 chapters after, and then the epilogue will be on the 11_ _th_ _. I'm sorry, I didn't realize about next week xD But this is the still the last update for 2016. It's been a fabulous year, I'm halfway through my senior year, and I'm so grateful to be on FanFiction. You guys make my day so much, and I'm so happy when I get emails from FanFiction. Thank you for enjoying my stories, and thank you for encouraging me because if it wasn't for you guys, I would have never done so much. Seriously, thank you. That's also another reason why I love my fans/chibis/readers btw XDD Idk what to call you guys so that's why I use those 3 terms xD_

 _And now, to the last update of 2016. This was requested from Babycailly42, so this was her suggestion. I hope you enjoy this last update for now, and I wish you a wonderful holiday. I hope you see all of your loved ones. And I will response to reviews when I update again because I have to pack for tomorrow soon xD_

 **Words: Ski Trip!**

* * *

Everyone chattered as they left the bus. Marinette blew into her mittens and looked around. The school decided to take the whole school to a ski resort for their winter break. Marinette walked next to Alya as they walked into the resort. "This is so exciting! Our first ski trip! I'm ready to hit the slopes and bust up a storm!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette giggled. "You can hit the slopes and I'll enjoy my hot chocolate by the fireplace." Alya frowned at Marinette. "Oh come on Marinette! It'll be so much fun! You'll never get this opportunity again!"

"I don't even know how to ski Alya!" Marinette said. "You can take some beginner classes! IT's not that hard! Come onnnnnn!"

"I don't-"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Nino exclaimed, coming behind them. Adrien walked next to them and waved and smiled at them. "Oh, hi guys! I want to go skiing but Marinette doesn't want to go!"

"What?! Marinette, you HAVE to ski on your first trip! It's a tradition!" Nino yelled. "I love to ski." Adrien said. Marinette's eyes widened. _Adrien…likes to ski?!_

"Well, I guess it will be just us three skiing-"

"No, I want to ski!" Marinette yelled abruptly. Alya blinked her eyes. "But you said-"

"I've been skiing ever since I was a little girl! It's amazing to be out there!" Marinette yelled. "Girl, what are you-" Marinette covered Alya's mouth with her hand. "So, are we ready to ski?" Marinette smiled. Nino and Adrien looked at each other and then Nino grinned. "Alright! Let's head over to the slopes!"

All of them walked to the slopes and Alya uncovered her mouth. "Marinette, YOU. CAN'T. SKI!" Alya whisper yelled. Marinette pouted. "I know, I know. But I want to impress Adrien!"

"By killing yourself?! This is going way too far!" Alya whispered. "No it's not! It can't be that hard, right?" Marinette asked.

* * *

The group rented their skis and they sat on a bench to put them on. Marinette whispered to Alya, "So, how do you ski?" Alya smacked her forehead and slides her hand down her face. "Marinette, I love you, but you're going to have to dig your own grave for this one. Go take some beginner classes."

"But I can't let him see me do that! He'll know!"

Alya sighed. "Just copy what I do." Marinette hugged her best friend tightly. "Thank you!" Alya smiled and patted her arm. "Okay, so first, get up. SLOWLY. And it's like walking with shoes." Marinette got up slowly and walked. She wobbled a bit and Adrien looked at Alya. "Is she okay?"

Alya nodded quickly. "Yeah, it's just been a while since she's been on skis!" Marinette took her sticks and looked back at them. "Are you sure you're okay?" Adrien questioned. Marinette nodded. "Yeah, let's go!"

Nino shrugged and everyone got up and started to follow Marinette. "This is going to be bad…" Alya murmured.

* * *

Marinette stopped at the top of a large hill and Alya skied over to her. "Are you sure you can ski down this hill? It tends to pretty dangerous…"

Marinette put her hands on her hips. "I'm ready."

Nino and Adrien skied over to them. "Um, guys, I'm pretty sure this is dangerous…" Nino muttered. "I'd be careful Marinette." Adrien warned. Marinette waved it off. "I'm fine! Let's do it!" Marinette pushed herself down and then widened her eyes. Alya never tell her how to stop.

Nino, Adrien, and Alya looked at her. "Uh, why is she not stopping?" Nino questioned. Alya blinked. "I don't know."

Marinette screeched and she flipped over a rock, flipping in the air and landing on her side. "Marinette!" Adrien yelled, skiing down to her. "Oh God. Marinette!" Alya yelled. "I got her!" Adrien yelled as he skied towards her.

Marinette groaned as she lifted her head up. "Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien questioned. Marinette tried to get up, and then she hissed under her breath. "What's wrong?"

"My leg, I can't move it." Marinette whimpered. Adrien put his sticks on the ground and picked Marinette up, walking with his skis still on. Alya cupped her mouth and yelled, "What happened?!"

"She has a broken leg; I'm going to take her to the infirmary!' Adrien yelled. "We'll meet you there! Nino yelled as he skied the other way with Alya. _Adrien is holding me in my arms…this is a dream come true!_ Marinette squealed in her head and passed out.

"Marinette? Marinette!"

* * *

The fire crackled as Marinette sat in front of it, sipping some hot cocoa and her leg in a pink cast on a pillow and her hair in a bun with her pj's on. Adrien came over and sat down next to her. "Is your leg okay?" Adrien asked worriedly. Marinette looked up at him. "I'm fine, the doctor said it'll be in a leg for a while though."

"Marinette." Adrien stated. "Hm?" Marinette responded. "Back at the steep hill, when you were skiing…why didn't you stop?"

Marinette looked down at her cup of hot cocoa and played with her fingers nervously. "I couldn't stop because I don't know how to ski…"

Adrien looked at Marinette. "Why did you lie about knowing how to ski then?" Marinette scratched her head nervously. "I wanted to impress you…"

Adrien's eye widened. "I know you're a model and all that, but just once, I wanted to be impressive in your eyes. Just once. But instead I looked like a big idiot and you probably don't want to be near me and-"

Adrien slowly pulled her in for a hug. Marinette gasped at this sudden gesture. "You don't need to impress me Marinette, you're already amazing and perfect. Please don't change yourself for me. Promise me."

Marinette slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Okay. I won't." Adrien smiled. "Good."

The two stayed in an embrace, the fire crackling in front of them and silence in the resort.

* * *

 _Penguin: And on that note, I wish you happy holidays once again. I will see you all in January! Goodbye all! ~blows kisses~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Conspiraty:** ~sips hot cocoa~ Well, I've been gone for a while, haven't I? Hello guys! Conspiraty is back with the (very late start) of the Christmas one-shots! First of all, I'm sorry for the very late return again. Around the time I was updating stories again, I had some…very complicated living issues with my very first roommate in college, and I'm not going to say what caused the problem, because I'm not going to stoop to her level and spread her business. It'd be very childish. But, I will say that there was no way I was going to stay there for the whole year, so I moved out. Then, she turned out to have a very…negative response to the situation. Anywho, not only did I move out, but I was failing two classes as well. And once something like that happens to me, all of my attention focuses on that and everything else is pushed away. So I was working my ass off to bring up my grades. And on top of that, I joined a sport and started working. So I barely had any free time this semester, and I apologize. As for next year, I have no clue how my schedule will be, but I will try to make more time for you guys. Maybe I'll even post new things?

~clears throat~ So I'm bringing back the one-shots and since I'm now off school, I will try my best to update every day for the one-shots, and slowly work my way up to posting my other story again soon. But I can't promise anything. Thank you guys for understanding, and again, I'm sorry for my lack of posting XD Things just got crazy and I overworked myself to the point of me even not getting enough sleep because of my scheduling. If you have any questions or concerns about my stories, or just want to talk, I'm a PM away. Or you can even rant at me for barely posting, but don't be a jerk about it XD. I kind of deserve it.

And as for Season 2 of Miraculous Ladybug, yes, I've watched SOME of them. But I'm not caught up currently. I have no TV in my room, so I'm also trying to catch up on OTHER shows I've missed.

 **The Perfect Christmas Present**

(Idk if I've done this plot before, I can't remember. But oh well.)

Paris was filled with Christmas in the air. It was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas. Children were ice-skating, parents were making snowman with their little ones, and snow was falling in the air. The perfect time to be joyous for the holidays, right? Well, not quite for one blond haired, green-eyed teen model.

Adrien pressed his face against the glass of the store window. As he sighed, his breath fogged up the faint snow covered window. He stared at the beautiful dresses the mannequins showed off, topped with Christmas hats and boots with some bulky winter coats.

"Would Mari want this? No, she's a designer. She could probably make these herself." Adrien pouted. Adrien removed his face from the glass and walked next door to the store on the right. He looked inside and saw chocolates in front of the store window. "Chocolates? Nah, too basic."

Adrien groaned and crossed his arms. "Why is it so hard to pick a present for Mari?!" Adrien yelled. "Maybe because you don't WANT to be her friend. I mean, one friend wouldn't make such a fuss over another friend's Christmas present if they were 'JUST FRIENDS', hm?" A snarky voice replied from his winter coat.

"Plagg, be quiet! Someone could hear you! And she's just a friend!" Adrien whispered inside his coat. Plagg rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut. Adrien walked forward, his cheeks turning red. He chose to blame it on the cold. Tonight was Marinette's Christmas party, and Adrien had already passed out all of his gifts to his classmates beforehand. But he saved Marinette's present for last. It wasn't because he forgot, it was because he wanted it to be special and from the heart.

But he knew that Plagg could read him like an open book. It's true, he was stressing over this present. He wanted it to be perfect for Mari. She deserved the world. And Adrien wanted to be the one to give her that.

Because Adrien had been slightly crushing on the bluenette for a while. He didn't know what moment it was, but he was falling _hard._ And he wanted to show that to her through a present. But he didn't know what to get the sweet girl for Christmas.

Maybe he'd have better chances if he wasn't shopping for it last minute. He needed something that fit her, something that she would love and cherish. But what?

Adrien passed by a jewelry store, and froze. He turned towards the shop window and looked inside. The front of the window read 'Frosting'. He saw in front of the window, a beautiful silver bracelet with several different charms. There was one for friendship and family, which Mari cherished, a book, something she loves to draw in, pink flats; her favorite pair of shoes; a gaming console; she loves gaming; a screaming face; she loves horror movies, and a ladybug.

Well, he didn't know what the ladybug meant to Mari, but he knew he HAD to get it for her. He quickly ran into the store and walked over to the saleswoman. She was wearing 5 inch heels, a grey business suit, and red rimmed glasses on top of her head. She had black hair with blonde highlights and black bangs, and caramel skin. Her nametag read 'Syrena' and she smiled at her.

"Hello, what can we do for you today at Frosting?" Her voice rang, sounding like little bells. "Yes, I was wondering about that silver bracelet at the front of your window." Adrien pointed to the front and Syrena grinned. "Ah, THAT bracelet." Syrena strutted over to the bracelet, Adrien following.

"Well, this bracelet is one of a kind. Specially made for a special someone." Syrena gently picked up the bracelet with her hands and smirked. "Is this for a special someone in your life, young man?"

Adrien blushed frantically. "What?! No, I don't-"

Syrena chuckled and shook her head. "Alright, you don't need to be so defensive about it. But this bracelet comes all the way from China, a gift to us from our business partners. There's no other bracelet like this. The charms are made from the finest material."

"How much is it?" Adrien wondered. "Hm…well, since we're having a Christmas sale, the discounted price is $2,000." Syrena answered with a finger on her chin. "$2,000?!" Adrien sputtered out. Syrena nodded. "We have other bracelets in your price range, sir, if you can't afford it. However, we are closing at 6 today, due to the holidays."

Adrien sighed. "No, I have it. I just need to convince my father to lend me his credit card…"

Adrien turned to walk away, but he realized that he forgot to thank the nice lady. He turned, but she was gone. Adrien sighed and quickly walked out of the store. "Do you really think that your father will let you borrow his credit card for Mari's present? Were you just born yesterday?" Plagg questioned.

Adrien smiled. "Underneath all of him, he has a kind heart. I know he'll say yes."

 **XOXO**

"Absolutely not." Gabriel Agreste replied with a blank tone. "But Father, this is important!" Adrien pleaded. "If you think that wasting money on a _silly trinket_ for a classmate is important, then you're not truly my son."

Adrien frowned. "Mother wouldn't have had a problem with it." Gabriel glared at his son. "What did you say to me?"

"Nothing, Father. I'm going to go prepare for the party. Goodnight." Adrien walked past his father and Natalie as he went to his room. Natalie glanced at Gabriel. "Gabriel, ease up on the kid a little. When has Adrien ever asked you for anything for Christmas? He just wants to give his classmate a good Christmas."

"And since when have I cared for other people's Christmases, _Natalie?_ "

"I didn't say that-"

"You're dismissed for today, Natalie. Leave me in peace." Natalie rolled her eyes before walking away, swiping his card in the process of going upstairs.

 **XOXO**

Adrien sighed as he finished getting dressed for the party. "Well kid, I guess you didn't get what you wanted." Adrien glanced at the clock as it read 5:45 pm. "Yup. I guess I failed her." Adrien heard something slide underneath his door and he glanced at it quickly. He walked over to his door and saw a note.

He opened it up in confusion and something fell out. Adrien paid no mind to it and read the note. "Dear Adrien, I swiped your father's credit card for you earlier. Don't worry about him noticing, I'll just tell him that I ordered some new fabrics he forgot to purchase. Make sure to return it to my office when you get back. Merry Christmas, Natalie. P.S. I think it's very sweet to get your classmate a nice present."

Adrien looked down at the floor and saw the credit card. He quickly threw on his gloves, hat, and scarf, and ran out of the mansion, card in hand.

As he ran out the door, Natalie watched him from the top of the stairs and smiled.

 **XOXO**

Adrien ran to the store quickly and saw Syrena locking the door to the store. "Wait!" Adrien yelled. Syrena turned to her left in confusion and smiled at Adrien. "Oh hello. We're closed now, sir. We won't be open until December 28th."

"Please, I need to buy that bracelet, ma'am. It's important to me to get that bracelet today."

"Oh yeah, you were the one who wanted that bracelet for that special someone!" Syrena remembered. Adrien coughed. "Sure, let's go with that. Please open that door."

Syrena glanced around and whispered, "Okay, but make it quick. My boss will have a fit if he finds out that I left the store open past closing time."

Adrien nodded and both of them went to the bracelet. Syrena quickly picked up the bracelet and went to the cash register. She rang up the bracelet and Adrien gave her the card. The machine flashed green and she handed it back to him. "You're all set. Let me know what her reaction is to the present, okay?"

Adrien nodded. "Thank you so much, ma'am." Syrena giggled. "Oh please, call me Syrena." Adrien walked off, but realized that he forgot to thank her AGAIN. Adrien facepalmed and turned back towards the register, but noticed she was gone AGAIN.

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed together, but he shrugged it off and ran out of the store, trying to get to the party on time.

 **XOXO**

Marinette greeted her guests at the door, laughing and smiling. She was wearing white heels and a red sleeveless dress tied with a black ribbon at the waist. He hair was up in a top bun, with a red ribbon tied around her bun, and with the sides of her hair curled, flowing down the sides of her face. She also had on a white sparkly headband. She wore red lipstick with dark eyeshadow.

Adrien ran to the door, panting as he stopped next to Mari. "Sorry…I'm.. late. Got…caught up…in traffic." Adrien wheezed out. Marinette giggled. "It's okay Adrien, you made it just in time."

Adrien breathed in slowly, and gazed at Marinette. She was breathtaking, and elegant. And her lavender perfume was driving him nuts…

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette questioned. Adrien grinned. "Of course! I was just thinking of how beautiful you look tonight." Marinette blushed and nervously laughed. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

Adrien bowed. "Why thank you, my lady." Marinette coughed, blushing madly now. "Want to come in? I'll take your coat for you."

"NO! I mean…I'll hold onto it for now, thank you." Adrien walked in, and Marinette closed the door, a puzzled look on her face.

 _Can't let her find out about the present…keep your cool, Adrien._

Marinette cleared her throat and everyone turned towards her. Marinette held a champagne glass in her hand, filled with eggnog. "Thank you guys for coming. Having you guys in my class has been a blast. I made some new friends…" Alya smirked at her. Adrien grinned and Sabrina giggled.

"Reconnected with some old ones…" Max and Kim fist bumped while Rose and Juleka hugged. "And we've been in some pretty crazy adventures this year."

"Agreed." Everyone shouted. Those akumas just don't stop coming…

 _Boy, am I glad Chloe went to New York for the holidays…_ Marinette pondered. "Anywho, here's a toast." Everyone raised their glasses in the air. "A toast to us, and many more memories to come."

"To us!" Everyone shouted as they drank eggnog. Marinette turned on the music and everyone started to mingle and dance while others admired Marinette's home. The home was decked out in Christmas decorations. The family loved Christmas, and always went all out, and Marinette always hosted her Christmas party because of the warm feeling she loved during Christmas.

Plus, she loved to make presents for her friends. She even gave Adrien a homemade pair of mittens to match the scarf his father supposedly gave him.

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who was standing by herself in the middle. He figured it was the perfect time to give Marinette her present. Adrien walked over to her and she turned towards him. "Hi Adrien, enjoying the party?" Adrien noticed that Mari got more confident around him this year. She used to always get nervous around him, probably because of the fact that they were somewhat friends in the beginning and they didn't really know each other.

This year however, they started to hang out more as friends and then Adrien started to like her more than friends. He just hoped that Mari felt the same.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "I always looked forward to your Christmas parties, Mari. They're the best." Marinette turned red and smiled. "Thank you!"

"Anyways, I was wondering if we could talk?" Adrien questioned. Marinette nodded and pointed to the stairs. "We could go in my room." Adrien climbed up first, climbing into her room. Marinette climbed up next, and at the top, Adrien offered her a hand and she grabbed it, Adrien pulling her up.

Marinette locked the door to her room and walked over to her bed. She kicked off her heels and sat on her bed, Adrien standing in front of her. "What did you want to talk about?" Marinette asked nervously, biting her lip. _Ugh, she's so cute when she does that._

Adrien laughed. "It's nothing bad, I swear." Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief. Adrien fumbled with the inside of his coat. "Um, I wanted to give you a Christmas present, to thank you for thinking about me and giving me one."

"Oh Adrien, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. You deserve a present for everything you've done for me. I hope you like the gift." Adrien pulled it out of his coat and Marinette gasped as the light hit the silver. "I know it's not the best gift, but I couldn't find-"

Marinette gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grinned. "It's perfect. I love it, thank you." Marinette put the bracelet on and smiled at him as she looked at the charms. "You even remembered my favorite things."

Adrien smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. "Ah! Adrien!" Marinette laughed. He stopped and hugged her, her feet not touching the ground. "I'm so glad you like it." He whispered in her hair, gripping her tightly. Marinette blushed, but hugged him back.

Marinette looked up at the ceiling as a mistletoe magically appeared, placed strategically right underneath them. Marinette looked down into Adrien's eyes and giggled nervously. "How did that mistletoe get there?"

"Hm, I don't know, but we can't just ignore tradition." Adrien replied. "Oh, I guess we can't-"

Adrien cut her off by pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. Marinette gasped, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As the two shared their embrace, Syrena stood by the window, grinning widely.

"That trick works every time." Syrena smiled. As she walked away from the window, she disappeared into the night. "Merry Christmas, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

 **XOXO**

 **Conspiraty:** Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story, and many more one-shots to come! (In December). As for any new stories or one-shots, I'm going to aim for them in 2018. I feel like if I start anything new now, I'll be feeling overworked again, so I'm just going to stick to this for now and I'll see if I can get some more Ardour in too. I'm aiming to update everyday for the rest of December for the one-shots, but not sure when to update Ardour? Any ideas? FYI, if you didn't figure it out, Syrena is my OC. Look at that self-promotion. XD I've hardly used her this year, so I'm trying to have her appear more in stories. If you have any suggestions for a plot, let me know in the reviews! I'll try my best to make it happen! And go enjoy a cup of hot cocoa and a Christmas movie for me, will ya? ~sips hot cocoa and cues up a Christmas movie~


End file.
